Trinity
by joethulhu
Summary: Trinity's body is recovered from the wreckage of the Logos, and Morpheus helps nurse her back into health. Afterwards, she sets out trying to resurrect Neo. A rewrite of an old, old story that got good reviews.
1. Awakening

Trinity woke.

The metal was cold against her back. It was the first sensation she'd had in as long as she could remember. Next came the pain. It was quick to fill her entire body. She tried to scream but the muscles in her face weren't strong enough. Instead she just laid back and waited for the pain to subside. It did, after what seemed like an hour.

Then Trinity fell asleep again.

The next time she woke, it was prompted. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She tried to speak and found that her mouth would obey her commands this time.

"Neo?"

"No, Trinity. I'm afraid not."

Morpheus' voice.

"I'm dead."

"No."

She didn't believe him. She was dead, this was the afterlife. She tried to guess which way she'd headed.

"Trinity, you're still alive. Those poles didn't puncture any vital organs. You'll only be able to move about fully inside the Matrix, as any stress could rupture something, but you're alive."

"Where's Neo?"

"Dead. He didn't make it."

And then Trinity lost all of the happiness she was starting to feel at being alive. She imagined he'd be right next to her, helping Morpheus urge her back into consciousness.

"Does that mean we lost?"

"No."

At least there was that.

"How?"

"We don't know."

How helpful that was.

"How do you know Neo's dead?"

"We found his body. His eyes were burnt, and he was cut all over, but he should have been alive. He had no physical problems. Unless he had a heart attack, which is highly unlikely, we have no idea how he died. But the important thing is, he saved us all."

Trinity sighed and tried to open her eyes.

"No – don't do that. You're not ready."

"When?"

"We don't know. Not yet. For now, you need to sleep."

She did.

Again, she woke to Morpheus' urging.

"You're ready. We had to restructure your brain. The coma was not kind."

"Can I stand?"

"No. That's later. But you can open your eyes."

She did so. Morpheus grinned. He was leaning over her, observing her. She was lying down on a metal slab in the sickbay.

"What ship is this?"

"The Nebuchadnezzar – Mark IV."

"You rebuilt it?"

"No. It was the first new ship constructed. It's almost completely different from the original. It was named in honor, and I was announced pilot."

"Did Zion survive?"

"Sort of."

Morpheus looked up from Trinity and appeared to think. She broke the silence.

"How long have I been out?"

"Eight months."

"How did you find me?"

"We just followed the tunnels until we reached the surface. The machines are either dismantled or nonhostile. We were able to salvage the ship."

Trinity closed her eyes again and raised a weak hand up to them to rub the lids.

"And there's other good news."

"What's that?"

Morpheus grinned the chesire-cat grin he gave someone when he knew they were really going to like what he was going to say.

"The baby survived too."


	2. Oracle

A/N: I'd like to say right now that these updates will not be constant, nor will they be long. This is the third on my priority list of stories I'm writing. It's still above two, but also below two. I'll write this story every two days or so. The others come about every other day. It's actually hard work, writing stories. Anyway, enjoy:

Morpheus laid down Trinity's body on one of the chairs they used to jack into the Matrix. They were inside the transmission room of the Nebuchadnezzar Mark IV. Link smiled at Trinity from the console. The kid who used to worship Neo also appeared to be part of the crew. He was standing behind Link and waved. Trinity was still not quite all there, but she could tell that she was massively pregnant. That was why Morpheus had to lay her on the chair. It was impossibly hard for her to move.

"We're going to see the Oracle, Trinity. You mumbled about her in your sleep."

"But I don't know anything about that. I'm not sure why I'd need to see her."

"Well, that's what we're going to find out, isn't it?"

Morpheus smiled and plugged Trinity in, before following himself.

They materialized in a small office. Trinity's mind was suddenly clear. Although she'd been anesthetized in the real world, which was where her brain was, in the Matrix, her body was clear of all anesthetics, and therefore her mind was clear. Her stomach was also back to normal size. She was not pregnant in the Matrix. This was all very easily accomplished by remembering to alter her residual self-image. Only she and Morpheus had appeared to go in, though.

"Shouldn't we bring a few others?" Trinity asked, puzzled.

"We don't need others now. The Matrix isn't dangerous anymore. Not unless the machines have changed their minds about attacking us."

Morpheus stepped out of the office and into a small abandoned bookshop with no windows. He opened the door and gestured to Trinity to follow. She did so. As they walked along the street, Trinity continued to ask questions.

"If the Matrix isn't dangerous anymore, and the machines aren't attacking us outside, why do you keep the mechanisms to jack in?"

"Because there are still people who can see the difference between the Matrix and reality, and they still need to be freed. The machines don't intervene, except in one case, where the individual was a highly important politician. And then, all they actually did was send an Agent to inform us that, for the sense of balance in the Matrix, he needed to remaind in. We still freed him, but he's always popping in. Much more than usual. And, when he's out for extended periods of time, he makes up excuses. It's a lot of work, apparently, but that's his ship's problem."

"And the agents – what are they like?"

"Same as ever. Cold, detached. No idea what humanity is really like. But they don't kill us on sight. There's even one, a woman – Pace, they call her – that tries to act human. She's not doing a fantastic job, but she's an attempt by the machines to interact peacefully. Even her name is peace. Pace – Italian, for peace."

Morpheus ceased speaking and halted.

"We're here."

He turned and smiled at Trinity.

The Oracle was baking cookies again. It was a comforting smell – Trinity thought that that was perhaps why she did it.

"There you are!" announced the Oracle as Trinity entered the kitchen she always sat in. "I was beginning to think you'd be late."

"Why am I here?"

"Ah, straight to business. You are that kind of person, aren't you? Well now. Suppose I'd better tell you."

Trinity stood and stared at the Oracle.

"Take off your sunglasses," the latter suggested. "You don't need to be anonymous anymore."

Trinity hesitated, but eventually took off the sunglasses and put them away.

"Sit, please!"

Trinity did so.

"Now. On to business. Why are you here? Because you wanted to be."

"That doesn't answer anything."

"No, of course not. But I'm not here to give straight answers, am I?"

Trinity smiled.

"I suppose that'd all be a little too easy."

"Yes – and easy is not all it's cracked up to be!"

The oven dinged. The Oracle stood and walked to it.

"Have you had one of my cookies before, Trinity?"

"No, ma'am."

The Oracle smiled.

"Oh, you really must. They're wonderful."

"Before that, please tell me something."

"You know why you're here. Don't try and hide it. Your lover is dead, and there's a psychic woman who knows everything. What could you possibly want from her?"

"Are you insinuating there's a way to resurrect Neo?"

"I'm not insinuating anything."

"But is there?"

"Well… Yes."


End file.
